Next3 Issue 4
This magazine was priced at £4.00 and released in November 2006. Regulars Contents - 3 pages (3-5) Editor's Letter - page 6 Send/Reply - 1 page (8) Subscribe - 2 pages (98-99) Next Month - 2 pages (106-107) Magic Moments: Final Fantasy - 1 page (114) Next Media US Pre-orders threaten UK PS3 - 2 pages (10-11) Total Game Satisfaction: Was the Tokyo Game Show a Success for Sony? - 4 pages (12-15) PS3 Peripherals Unveiled: Old game saves come along for the ride - page 16 Blu-Ray is for games not movies - page 17 The Big Screen *'Heavenly Sword' - 2 pages (18-19) *'Fight Night Round 3' - 2 pages (28-29) Page 20 #Jaffe on PS3 #Sony and Microsoft sitting in a tree... #HarmonixTV #Hollywood support wanes: Universal rejects Blu-Ray #PSMegadrive?: Kutaragi's keynote confuses everyone 6 Things We Love About... Warhawk - 1 page (21) New Games - 2 pages (22-23) :Dreamers, Def Jam 3, Skate, Sega Golf Club Page 24 #PS3 gets Xfired #Long Wait for Lara #Siren series coming to PS3 #Unreal Tournament 2007 will support PS3 mods #What's in the Box?: PS3 box contents unveiled Hot List and Rumour Control - 2 pages (26-27) Q&A: Julian Eggebrecht - 1 page (30) :We speak to the man behind Lair and the next generation of fire-breathing dragons NewsGrid - 1 page (31) Next3Gen - 2 pages (32-33) :Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Assassin's Creed, Army of Two Next3Releases - 2 pages (34-35) Special Report: It's a Micro Adventure: Microtransactions could mean big money - 2 pages (36-37) Everyone's talking about... How to Import a PS3 - 2 pages (38-39) Hype Gran Turismo HD - 8 pages (50-57) Devil May Cry 4 - 6 pages (58-63) Ridge Racer 7 - 6 pages (64-69) Unreal Tournament 2007 - 6 pages (70-75) Tony Hawk's Project 8 - 6 pages (76-81) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - 6 pages (82-87) Formula One Championship Edition - 4 pages (88-91) Eye of Judgement, Parabellum - 1 page (92) Lair - 1 page (93) Virtua Fighter 5 - 2 pages (94-95) Ninja Gaiden Sigma - 2 pages (96-97) Coded Arms Assault - 2 pages (100-101) Features Backwards to the Future - 6 pages (42-47) :Backwards compatibility was one of the biggest selling points of PS2 - yet it's only at the advent of PS3's release in America and Japan that we question exactly how it works. Join us as we take a ride through the functions of backwards compatibility, and what it takes to make PSone and PS2 games run perfectly on PS3. Reviews Blu Movies DVD Round-Up Adverts Crusty Demons - 1 page (2) Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - 1 page (7) Dynasty Warriors Vol.2 - 1 page (9) Dead Rising - pages 16-17 Go Play Issue 11 - 1 page (25) Games™ Issue 50 - 1 page (41) Nintendo Wii - 2 pages (48-49) Digital Photographer Issue 50 - 1 page (108) Jaws Unleashed - 1 page (116) Other Credits Art Editor :James Davies Associate Editor :Keith Hennessey Staff Writer :Tom Leclerc, Craig Gilmore Sub-Editors :Helen Laidlaw, Luke Smith Contributors :Aaron Asadi, Tim Empey, Ryan King, Rick Porter, Jon Denton Issue Index Category:Contains Movie Reviews